


Cold Nights

by SpazzBot



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzBot/pseuds/SpazzBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDK, I'm a sucker for First Kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights

Kissing him felt like when I was a child and would lick 9 volt batteries for fun. the curve of his nose mirroring mine, so similar but untouched by years, I didn't; couldn't open my eyes or I’d stop and leave, I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave.

He had come in complaining that it was cold in the living-room, and that the couch was uncomfortable, and Sam’s room wasn't his to be in, so I had scooted over and patted the disused side of the bed, holding up the covers and ushered him into the warmth. He was wearing an old encom tee and a pair of my old sleep pants, looking so much like a photo of me from my college days it was disorienting. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling, “Are you okay Tron?” I asked groggily as he stared into space. “I do not know Alan_1”, he almost whispered, “I am feeling low on energy, and I was cold out there, but here is much more preferable.” sleepily grinning at his long explanation, I rolled over onto my side, facing him, “you’re tired, you need to sleep, you close your eyes and go to sleep for 6 to 8 hours”; though admittedly it’s been years since I got that much sleep. He mirrored me, rolling onto his side, sliding more under the covers, scooting closer, I could feel his eyes tracing over my features in the half light of the alarm clock on the nightstand, so like his own, only with the passage of time. Smiling, and closing my eyes, fully intending to get some much needed sleep, I mumbled to my questioning reflection, “also, you can just call me Alan.”

I had drifted off, but something woke me, some distant noise, or change in the air, whatever it was, we had shifted in position, our faces scant inches apart, I could feel his cool breath on my face as he breathed evenly and peacefully. curiosity began creeping in, I mean it’s not often you get to see such a close approximation of your own face so close to your own, right? leaning close enough that our foreheads touch, I stay there a moment, worried I’d wake him, his brow unlined compared to my own, cool to the touch, no wonder he complained about being cold. closing my eyes, resting there, breathing synced, I licked my lips, not sure what the hell I was doing, I leaned in, and kissed him softly. Kissing him felt like when I was a child and would lick 9 volt batteries for fun, tingling and sharp all, at once. I didn't; couldn't open my eyes or I’d stop and leave, I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave, that I wanted to stop.


End file.
